Strawberry Friendship
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Tyson doesn't understand why Annabeth and the rest of Percy's friends don't like him. He didn't anything them that he knew of. But it'll one plant and two girls to show him the power of friendship.


**This story is for The Endgame!:Game on Percy Jackson Fanfiction Challenges. My prompts were Tyson and a strawberry. So here goes nothing. I hope you all enjoy.**

Tyson ignored the laughter and looks he usually got as he walked over to the Posideon table. He was sadly enough used to this treatment from his fellow campers at Camp Half-blood.

"Hello," he said to Percy, Annabeth, and Grover.

Annabeth got up and walked over to the Athena cabin after a shaky greeting to Tyson and a farewell to Percy. He didn't understand why Annabeth didn't like him. He didn't think he did anything to upset her but he apparently did.

"Tyson," sighed Percy, "sorry about Annabeth. I still don't understand what's up with that."

Tyson watched as Percy shook his head. The satyr, Grover if he recalled right, was talking to Percy about a quest or something. Something about a tree. Or something. It didn't reguard him so he was pretty much ignored.

 _Maybe one of these days I'll go on a quest and people will look at me like they look at Percy,_ Tyson thought glumly as munched a plate of enchiladas which he noticed Grover eyeing up. Not thinking that the satyr was talking to him he pushed the plate with the two last enchiladas towards Grover.

"Tyson, Grover was trying to tell you something," Percy told him putting his hand on the young half Cyclop's shoulder, "not ask for your breakfast."

"Oh," was the glum reply.

"Thanks anyway, man," Grover said pushing the plate back towards Tyson. "Your going to need your strength man. You were assigned to help the Demeter cabin with the strawberry fields."

Tyson groaned. What part of no one liked him did Grover and Percy not understand? Not that Grover or Percy had any control over what job Tyson was given.

At least he wasn't stuck with Athena cabin again. He could only tolerate so much of being ignored by Annabeth but it was worse when she was the only person he knew in the group.

With another sighed he sacrificed the rest of the enchiladas to Posideon. Posideon had to like enchiladas both of his children had to get that trait from somewhere. He walked back to the Posideon cabin to ready himself for the day. Which didn't take long. All he had to do was put on some sun tan lotion, which he doubted even Apollo paid him much attention, and walked down to the strawberry fields.

As Tyson approached he saw two girls standing near a pile of baskets who seemed to be waiting for someone. Probably their boyfriends. The girls looked to be sisters or something like that. They also seemed to be deep in discussion about something. Not just something. It was probably him. Not even Demeter cabin really wanted his help. So he just sidled over next to the baskets trying not to look like he was listening.

"I think we should give him a chance," said the older looking girl. "He doesn't look like he has many friends. Maybe if we show the others that he's trustworthy..."

"Miranda that boy is listening in on our conversation," replied the other girl.

Tyson turned a deep shade of red. He had been caught trying not to listen to what the girls had been saying. "I wasn't trying to listen to your conversation," he told them. "My name is...

"Tyson," Miranda replied surprising Tyson with the fact that someone besides Percy and Percy's friends knew his name. "Welcome to the strawberry fields. My name is Miranda Gardener and this is my sister Katie. You'll working with us in the east side of the field."

"It's nice to meet you both," Tyson replied hope coloring his voice. The girls seemed nice enough. They weren't running for the hills yet.

"Let's get to work," said Katie going to pick up a basket.

Tyson picked up three baskets. "Which part of the plant is the strawberry?" He couldn't really remember strawberry plants ever being seen on his journey to the camp.

"We'll show you," Miranda put a comforting hand on his shoulder. She steered him over to one of the many plants in their section. "Do you those red things coming from that vine?"

Tyson nodded.

"That's the strawberry," Katie explained patiently to Tyson.

"Ok." Tyson reached out towards the strawberry and plucked it. Placing it in the basket. He continued to work. If only making friends was this easy. He smiled to himself. Maybe he could make Annabeth a special desert with some of these strawberries.

"What are you thinking about?" asked Miranda.

"I was wondering if..."

"What's wrong Tyson?" asked both girls in concern.

"I was wondering if either of you knew why Annabeth and everyone else didn't like me?" Tyson mumbled in a way he hoped didn't show how hurt he really was.

"I don't know," replied Katie. "Neither one of us was here when Annabeth first came to camp. From what I heard from the Athena cabin it stems from way back then."

"It doesn't matter if she wants to be your friend or not," Miranda Gardener told him. "You have two new friends right here in front of you."

Tyson grinned and pulled the two girls into a hug. He hadn't thought of it that way. He didn't need to have Percy's friends as his friends, it would be nice, but he could make his own. And he had. He spent the rest of the day on cloud nine. Even though he was working. He was with his friends.

 **There you have it. Tyson made friends because of strawberries. I hope you all enjoyed.**


End file.
